


An old friend

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bones past, Drama, Gen, Leonard "Bones" McCoy-centric, OC, maybe romance later, most tags apply to later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Bones is kidnapped by natives. He sits in his cell and hopes the Crew will arrive soon to rescue him, but it's somebody else, who helps the doctor to flee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my first story with an OC :D I hope you will like it!

Leonard Mccoy was annoyed to say at least. He wondered what exactly he did to deserve this. 

The tiny cell he was sitting in was cold and dirty and all he wore were his boxers and a white shirt. While most of his wounds from the torture of the natives were on his back there also were a few on his legs and arms and he honestly could just hope that he didn't get any infections. 

It weren't serious injuries , just flesh wounds. Yes, it had hurt when his kidnappers had drag their blades across his skin but this has nearly been three days ago. At least the doctor thought it to be this long, it’s not that he saw much sunlight in his cell. 

He didn't know why they didn't tortured him again yet. Maybe they had already another plan. Maybe they thought they could get Jim and the others when they arrived to save the CMO. 

Leonard really hoped his friends would come soon. He needed a shower and real food.

Mccoy sighed and leaned against the wall, running a hand over his face, feeling his growing beard there. 

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about fleeing himself but that wasn't so easy. The natives might be lousy in torturing but they were physically stronger than the human species. They of course had also taken away his phaser and the only other weapon he had was a knife hidden in his boots, which they also took away when they had stripped him down to his boxers. 

So in conclusion, if Leonard wanted to flee he needed a really good plan. It needed to be fast and as unnoticed as possible. 

Heavy steps  caught his attention now. One of his kidnappers appeared in front of his cell. 

“We decided that it’s time for a second round of interrogation.” the native announced and grinned. 

With the big mouth and sharp teeth it really reminded Mccoy of a shark. But what the doctor disliked most about this species were their eyes. You couldn't read any emotions in them. They were just completely black. 

His kidnapper opened the door, probably wanting to grab Leonard, who just remained sitting on the cold ground,as suddenly the native began to sway. There was a look of confusion on his face, at least that's how Bones interpreted it, when the big alien looked around searching. Then he went one step forward and another before he finally fell down on the ground, nearly on the doctor. 

A bit shocked Leonard looked at the native. What happened? Was he in danger as well? Or was he about to get rescued? Finally he noticed the needle that stuck in the neck of his kidnapper. He’d seen such a needle before. But that was long ago. Actually he had still been in college the last time he saw it. 

Slowly the doctor stood up. Still a bit uncertain about the whole situation. 

“It's been a while.” A voice suddenly sounded. 

A familiar one. A voice Bones could never really forget. His eyes searched for this person. His old friend. Finally he found him; standing in the shadows, his hands in his pockets. 

“Andrew…” Leonard breathed. 

“Leonard.” was the answer as the man walked out of the shadows until he stood by the feet of the unconscious alien. 

“What are you doing here?” Mccoy asked the biggest question he had right now. 

He looked at the man in front of him with a mix of surprise, fascination and also sadness. He honestly never thought he would see Andrew again. The closest friend he ever had. Closer as Jim even? He didn't dared to compare these two. They were completely different persons. Just like Mccoy wasn't the same anymore that Andrew probably remembered from college. 

“Do you really think we have the time to talk right now?” the obviously smaller man questioned. 

Andrews voice sounded cold. But this was nothing new. The moments when his voice was  full of emotions had been quite rare but Leonard had cherished them all. The cold in Andrews eyes however was a different matter. Still Bones only blamed himself for this. He knew he had hurt his fried deeply. 

Andrew and Alice had been his two best friends in college. He had lost them. He had lost them years ago when he had chosen Jocelyn over them. 

“Probably not.” the doctor answered. 

“See? So let's get outta here as fast as possible. “

“But I need to get my things back first!” Leonard argued. 

Andrew sighed:”Really? Is there something important in it? “

“Yes!” Mccoy replied sternly. “First of all: my communicator. So I can contact the Enterprise when we really manage to get out of here. Secondly: my knife. You know how important this thing is to me.” 

Andrew watched the doctor closely as Bones took the native's weapon. A phaser just in a bigger variation. 

Then he sighed again:”Yes I know that, though let me tell you I am surprised you still have it.”

“Listen, I don't know what you or Alice think of me now. I’m aware that I've hurt you and I regret the decision I made years ago because of that. But I never forgot you and you were an important part of my life, so yeah I kept that knife she gave me.” Leonard told the other man. 

There was a moment of silence before Andrew finally nodded:”Good to know, though this is probably not the time or place to talk about this.”

“Right. Then let's go! “

It was their luck that the natives apparently kept Leonards things already in the next room. They only had to stun one alien. What was quickly done before the native could call for help. 

So Leonard passed the phaser to Andrew, dressed in his trousers and boots, took his communicator and his own phaser. 

“Nearly like the old times, isn't it?” Andrew commented. 

“Only thing that is missing is the angelic voice in our ears.” Mccoy agreed but in a rather bitter tone. 

“Well, who knows what time brings. Maybe there will be a reunion with Alice too. “ 

“Our old professor would surely approve of that. “ 

At this Andrew smirked and even Leonard had to fight a smile at the memories. But now just wasn't the right time for this. 

“Lead the way. “ he told his partner, who then promptly started walking. 

Experienced in quietly and quickly walking in the shadows the two of them reached the exit without being noticed by many people. Only three natives and one guard at the backdoor crossed their way. Then Leonard finally could breathe fresh air again. 

“What now?” he asked Andrew. 

“I've borrowed a motorcycle. It's parked a bit away from here.” the other man responded and already headed off. 

“Like a real motorcycle? Why would they have something like this here? “

Andrew shrugged:”Apparently they love some earth things. They think it's cute.”

“Cute? It's unsafe. You can easily kill yourself with that thing! “ Leonard argued. 

“Stop complaining and be happy that I didn't chose the skateboard.”

At this Bones rolled his eyes but let's it drop. Instead he gets his communicator out and tries to contact the Enterprise. 

“Mccoy to Enterprise.” he tried it several times but he got no response. 

He sighed. 

“Is something blocking the signal?” he wondered aloud. 

“Probably. I heard the atmosphere here is often responsible for communication problems.” Andrew explained. 

“Oh, that's just great.” the doctor replied annoyed. 

Leonard didn't even noticed that they arrived at the motorcycle, so he just kept walking. Andrew pulled him back and pointed to it. 

“Should I drive or do you want to?” the smaller man asked.

“Give me the keys. I’m definitely the one driving.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is already the second chapter :D I have so much fun writing this story so I hope you enjoy it too!

“What do you think, how long are we safe here?” Leonard questioned as he and Andrew entered the hotelroom they just rented. 

“Well it’s getting dark soon, there are six different cities near and they are actually not the smartest species, so I guess we are safe for the night.” was the answer. 

“Let’s hope so.” the doctor muttered and looked around. 

“If not we can still kill and run.” Andrew replied easily and plopped down on the bed.

“Or we just stun them and then run. By the way for how long did you borrow that motorcycle?”

“Honestly? Maybe the word ‘borrowed’ wasn't the right one to use.” Andrew admitted now. 

Leonard sighed,he actually wasn't really surprised about this 

“Should have thought so.”

Mccoy took his communicator and tried to contact the Enterprise again. But still no response. 

He turned to his partner:”Okay, so I'm gonna take a shower now and after that we have to talk.”

Andrew stood up at this:”How about while you clean yourself I see if I can get us something to eat?”

“That actually sounds like a really great plan.” Leonard replied, being reminded that he hadn't had a good meal since he was kidnapped. 

The smaller man nodded, even smirked a bit before he left the room. 

Leonard walked into the bathroom and quickly undressed himself. He turned on the shower. Then he looked down on his body, seeing his wounds. Examining them they seemed to be healing quite well. But he couldn't see the ones on his back. He should probably ask Andrew to take a look at them later. 

When the water finally had a temperature of the doctors liking he got in the shower. 

He sighed in relief, closed his eyes for a moment and felt his muscles relax as the hot water poured down on him. 

Twenty minutes later Andrew entered the room again, just to see a half naked Leonard, who seemed to put some kind of cream on his injuries. 

Since the doctor was so focused on his task he hadn't noticed the other man's presence yet. So Andrew took this opportunity to take in the sight, noting the differences between the younger Mccoy and this one. Slightly broader shoulders, more muscles overall. But of course he also saw the wounds. 

“This one cut on your back looks quite deep.” Andrew commented,startling the doctor a bit. 

Leonard looked at him:”Really? I couldn't see them well in the mirror, that's why I wanted to ask you to help me out anyway.”

“Do you think this is a good idea? Trusting me with your health?” Andrew questioned as he laid the take-out bag on the bed. 

“If you wanted to poison me you probably would have done it already. Also why all the effort to save me, just to kill me after that?”

“Hmm, I guess that's true.” the smaller man agreed. 

“Plus you never harmed me in any way.” Leonard added. 

This made Andrew stop in his movement of walking up to the doctor. 

“It's been nearly ten years since we last saw each other. People change. Maybe I don't have a problem with hurting you now.”

At this Leonard turned fully to him:”Yeah maybe. But after all I can't bring myself to not trust you. So hurt me if that's what you want. I probably deserve it. I would still call you my friend.” 

Andrew looked down, not capable of holding eye contact long. He thought after all this years these feelings of deep friendship would have faded or been forgotten. But they weren't. They were still there. 

_“When I thought I had nothing and nobody left. You came into my life and made me feel things again. Friendship, kindness, adoration, happiness. I can never thank you enough for this. You gave me hope that I can be a better man. You gave me a reason to try.”_

Words said long ago by him. Andrew was sure Leonard also still remembered them. 

It had been a night of confessions. But mostly it had been a sad night. Low lights, quiet music in the background, empty bottles of alcohol. 

It was one of this nights when all that you can think about is how easily a life can end. How easily a loved one can be taken away from you. 

It wasn't the only time they ever grieved a death, but it had been one of the worst. 

“Turn around again. I can't look at the cuts like this.” Andrew managed to break the silence, slowly looking up again. 

Leonard followed that order without any comment. 

Carefully Andrew began to examine the wounds. Saving the deepest for last. 

“Deeper, but doesn't seem infected.” he stated and felt Mccoy relax under his hands. 

“That’s good to hear.”

“We should keep an eye on it however. It's healing slowly so there is still a chance for you to get an infection. “

Leonard nodded:”Of course.” 

“Then let's eat now before it gets cold.”

With that Andrew stepped away from the other man, taking the take-out bag from the bed and walking to the small table in the room. Leonard puts on his shirt and followed him. 

They both sat down. Mccoy watched his friend opening the take-out bag. 

“So…” he began as Andrew gave him a fork. “You still haven't told me why you are here. On this planet. “

“To save you. I thought this much was obvious.” 

“But how did you know I was here and needed saving?”

Andrew looked up at him:”Because somebody called me, told me you would need me.”

“Who?” Leonard continued questioning. 

Andrew leaned back and sighed:“Remember our first mission in space?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, in the next chapter will be the first real big flashback ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end this chapter a bit sooner than I first intended. But I still hope you enjoy it. And don't forget this plays in the past so don't be confused :D

“So it's real! We are really going into space!” Leonard exclaimed excited as he looked at the spaceship in awe. 

“Yeah. For research. At least that's what they say.” Alice beside him grumbled. 

Mccoy looked at her:”Why are you always so negative? “

She raised an eyebrow:”Is this a serious question?”

“She is right! This is insane! Space is freaking dangerous. We probably all gonna die!” a familiar voice sounded. 

Grinning Leonard turned around. 

”Andrew! Great to see you! “ he greeted his best friend and hugged him. 

“I actually never said that this is insane. I just don't trust them for sending ten college students up there.” Alice remarked. 

“Whatever.” Andrew mumbled still pressed against Leonards chest. 

“Good morning you three! Ready for this little adventure?” Somebody asked. 

The group turned around and saw their professor walking up to them. 

“Morning Professor Barnetby. Yes we are ready but my feelings about this are still mixed. “ Alice answered truthfully. 

“Oh, I can understand this. But believe me when I tell you I wouldn't have invited you all if I didn't thought it's a safe mission. It will be a great experience. I’m sure of it.” Barnetby assured with a smile. “And now let's get inside. The captain is probably already waiting. “

“Actually I'm not ready for this.” Andrew commented.

Leonard gave him a claps on the shoulder. 

Twenty minutes later all students and the bridge crew were gathered in the cafeteria of the ship. 

A man in command gold started to speak:”Welcome on board of the U.S.S. Phoenix. I am Samuel Miles, captain of this beautiful ship. This is the first time Starfleet is doing something like this. So you are lucky to be here today. I can tell you it will be a unique experience for all of you. Of course you won't just be here to explore the beauty of the planets we are flying to,no, you will have work in the ship as well. Naturally only things that are combined with your field of study. For example all medical students will help our medical team out. There are some expectations though, who we decided to give special tasks. If everything goes as planned we will be back in two weeks. You will find more information on the PADD you will get shortly after this. There you will also find your work schedule and a plan of this ship so nobody gets lost. If somebody has a question don't hesitate to ask an officer. That would be all. Except for Leonard Mccoy you are all dismissed.”

Surprised at this Leonard looked at his two friends. But both of them could only shrug before walking off. 

As the captain and Mccoy were the only ones left in the cafeteria Samuel walked up to him. 

“So you are Mccoy? “

Leonard nodded:”Yes sir.”

“Good. I had a long talk with your professor and some Admirals and as I mentioned some of you get special tasks. You are one of them. For this two weeks you will do the job of the first officer.”

Mccoys eyes widen at this:”What? Are you serious sir?”

“Of course I am. You seem to be quite intelligent, a quick learner, have combat skills and Barnetby told me you show traits of a good leader. Starfleet took interest in you and now this is your chance to proof all this. Of course you will also have medical related work to do. Any objections or questions? “

Leonard thought about it for a moment. He wanted to discuss this. Yes he was excited to go to space. But that was purley out of curiosity. He didn't plan to go to Starfleet one day to become a ship doctor or even a commanding officer. He couldn't do that with Jocelyn at home. But still, this was probably an unique chance. So why don't try it out? 

That's why he finally answered:”Not at the moment sir.”

“Then you are dismissed Mccoy.”

Leonard nodded again, turned around and walked to the exit. An officer gave him a PADD on the way out. 

“On the plan of the ship your quarters are marked. “ the officer told him. 

“Okay thank you.”

When Leonard left the cafeteria he wasn't surprised to see his two friends waiting for him. 

“So what did he want? “ Andrew directly asked. 

“He told me that I will be first officer.”

Surprised Alice looked at him:”First officer? Just like that?”

“Well apparently they decided this after a talk with our Professor, who told them I show traits of a… leader. “ Leonard explained. 

“I see. This could get interesting.” Alice mumbled. 

Then she checked her watch:”Okay, let's go to our quarters and put on our uniforms. We leave earth in 30 minutes.”

“Okay, good. Oh but I'm curious. Do you already know what your job is here? Research?” Mccoy questioned now. 

At this Andrew smirked and Alice sighed. 

“Yes and no. I should have known this but I'm not here because history is my field of study. I have to help out in security.”

That made Leonard also sigh:”So they know?”

“I don't think they know about my past. But I guess Barnetby told them about my combat training.”

“Did I ever mention I don't really like him?” Andrew asked and crossed his arms. 

“Everyday. Maybe he had good intentions telling Starfleet all this. Who knows?” Leonard answered. 

“And it won't help anyone discussing if our Professor is somehow evil. We don't have proof for anything. So let's get changed already.” 

15 minutes later the three had changed into their uniforms and sat in Leonard's quarters. 

“Quiet interesting: Some natives of the first planet we visit can see the future. Or rather have visions about it.” Alice informed. 

Mccoy looked up from the schedule he was studying:”Only some of them?”

“Yeah. Only five percent of the population has this special trait. They have the first vision at the age of 16.”

“Is it something inherited?” Andrew asked. 

“No. At least not that we are aware of. But it seems like we don't know much about this species yet anyway.” Alice explained. 

“Probably a reason why we are going there.” Leonard remarked. 

Already ten minutes later everyone made his way to their first shift. 

As Leonard arrived on the bridge, the captain turned to him. 

“Ah, Mccoy, take a seat.” he told him, pointing to a chair. 

The student nodded and sat down. 

He looked around. This still seemed so unreal. Leonard has no training and still he was here. Still Starfleet wanted him to be first officer on this mission or at least to try it. This couldn't be right, could it? He really wondered what Barnetby had told them exactly, what he thought Mccoy's traits of a leader were. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a rather boring chapter XD But don't worry his past is overall a bit more exciting ^^  
> See you all soon ;)


End file.
